


hold onto me

by danhowellsjeans



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, implied established relationship, it diverges a bit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: ghosts are hard to hold, you know?
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	hold onto me

A familiar sound.

Medoh's shields, raising as if there was an intruder. Revali groaned, wishing that the Rito that wanted to test their luck would just stop.

He'd seen enough death in 100 years. He _really_ didn't want to see any more.

Glancing out the window of the beast, Revali almost missed the sight. A snow-white Rito...with a Hylian on his back? 

He scoffed. They were getting creative, huh? That Hylian, though...he looked so familiar...but it couldn't be. Revali had seen him fall. He'd seen him die. There was no way...

But when the Hylian stepped into Medoh, Revali knew it was true. Link was there, looking around as if he was lost. That was fair, he hadn't been up inside Medoh more than a few times. The confusion, though...

He just had to go with it.

"Well now, I've seen that face before...I had a feeling you would show up eventually. But making me wait 100 years is a bit...indulgent."

Revali's heart sank as he studied the hero's face. No recognition at all...then what he feared must be true. Whatever had happened to Link...he didn't remember a thing. The Rito sighed, continuing on.

"You're here to wrest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct? If so, then the first thing you'll want to do is find yourself a map." With what little control he had over the area, he blew a gust of wind towards the center of the beast. "That Guidance Stone has the information for the layout of this Divine Beast. Can you make it there?"

The challenge that flared to life in the Hylian's eyes made Revali chuckle. Even without his memories, he was the same headstrong warrior as always.

It took...a while, admittedly. Link did eventually find all the terminals, but it was a trek, to say the least. At the very least, he never left.

Neither of them were expecting what came next.

The blue lights that swirled around the main control panel would have made Revali sick, if he could be. He knew the sight well-he wished he could forget it.

Windblight had returned. 

He couldn't help but call out once more.

"Good luck! That thing is one of Ganon's own, and it plays dirty. It defeated me 100 years ago...but only because I was winging it." _Dumbass. What kind of pun is that?_

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this..."

Link readied his sword.

"But you must avenge me, Link!"

* * *

The battle went...better than he'd thought. Honestly, Revali was kind of embarrassed at how easily Windblight was taken down with just a few good arrows. If he hadn't been caught off guard, he...might have done better.

Link stepped up to the control panel, and Revali felt a tug as he was pulled to the surface of the beast for the first time in 100 years. 

"Well, I'll be plucked. You defeated him, eh?"

Link turned to face him as he fluttered down, and Revali chuckled. 

"Who would've thought?"

The emotions overwhelmed him, and his calm and collected facade almost fell. He took a step forward, wishing to everything that Link would just _remember_. That was a dead man's hope, though-there was no way Link would remember that easily.

"Well done." He wanted to...say something more, something like _I suppose I should thank you now,_ or something along those lines...but he couldn't. Not with the way Link was looking at him.

The Hylian stepped forward, reaching up to Revali's face, but his hand...passed directly through.

He shouldn't have been surprised. Revali could see the disappointment on his face as he lowered his hand, and he wished to everything good he could _force_ himself to be corporeal for just a moment.

"...do you remember me, hero?" The words were soft, but Link heard them all the same, nodding. 

"I missed you." That voice...still so beautiful, even after a hundred years of unuse. Revali felt his ghostly feathers rise a bit, and he didn't even bother to try and calm himself.

There was no use for masks anymore, after all. He was dead.

There was a shimmer on Link's cheeks, and it took Revali a moment to realize he was crying. He took another step forward, reaching out and wishing that his wings would connect. The boy in front of him still shivered at the cold from his spirit, though it wasn't what he wanted at all.

A soft golden light began shimmering at Link's feet, and they both knew time was up.

A soft smile crept onto Revali's beak. He stepped back to watch his hero dissipate, confusion lacing his features. Revali took a deep breath.

"Save Hyrule for all of us, alright? My Champion..."


End file.
